


【你哈】你哈脑洞合集

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: YAN宇宙 [4]
Category: Korean Singer RPF, Original Work
Genre: M/M, OMC doesn't have name
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 原创男性角色xHAHA，个人YY向意识流大纲，你哥没有名字和设定，如果有人阅读欢迎提供带yan的韩国人名字
Relationships: Original Male Character/Ha Donghoon
Series: YAN宇宙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740541
Kudos: 1





	1. 下班

HAHA刚走出电梯就看见了在楼梯拐角处等待他的男人，也不顾在录音室待了一天的疲惫，直击跳到了男人身上，双手搂住他的脖子向他撒娇，“哥！我工作结束啦，我们去吃饭吧！”

也不知道怎么回事，明明是快四十岁的男人还是喜欢向别人撒娇，也刚好对方就吃这一套，在舞台上是魅力四射的雷鬼歌手，节目中是精力无限的小鬼HAHA，而私下里向恋人撒娇的河东勋就只有男人能见到。

“注意点形象，这里是公共场合，你不怕被拍到？”男人虽然这样说但还是占有欲十足的死死搂着HAHA的腰，并且拍了拍对方的屁股。

“他们拍不到，这里安保严着呢，再说就算拍到大不了公开呗，我又不怕他们。”HAHA在他哥脸上轻轻亲了一下就跳了下来，“我们去吃饭吧哥，我饿了。”

男人无奈的笑了笑，揉了揉长不大的恋人的头，“走吧，我们去吃牛肉。


	2. 宝贝

虽然平时很活泼，也很喜欢激烈的情事，但最受不了的就是温柔的腻乎乎的漫长的攻势，每次他哥慢吞吞的一边亲吻他全身一边动作的时候都受不了，因为一直都是缓慢的动作一直到不了顶峰，有时候会哭出来，有时候会撒娇让他哥给个痛快，关于逃跑却从来没想过，因为他哥是他的宝贝，他永远不会放手的物品。


	3. Blowjob

HAHA的嘴唇很厚，接起吻来感觉很好，做BJ也很棒，只不过不爱喝水嘴皮总是发干（要是做BJ的话还要提前涂润唇膏【这是河东开玩笑逗他哥说的


	4. 快不快

夏天在家的时候，他哥就只穿一件T和短裤，坐在沙发上看电视。

河东刚在房里做完音乐出来看到他哥的样子，快速窜到沙发前，十分熟练的将两只手伸进衣服里，一手向上向腹肌探去，另一手则伸进短裤胡乱撩火。

他哥只是抓住他向下作乱的那只手，笑着说：“现在就想要？”

河东也被美色迷了眼，本来没想做只是来撩拨人的他鬼迷心窍的就点了头，丝毫不管现在是白天，也不知道等下有没有人来找他。

他哥又笑了笑，稍微用力往下按了按HAHA的头，说：“舔舔？”

河东也心领神会的跪在了地上，拽开短裤前面的绑绳，轻轻褪下内裤，刚好卡住露出的器官，但他也不着急，反而是稍微向前吻上了腹肌，仿佛是觉得不够一般，又用小虎牙轻轻咬了一口，在听见他哥倒吸了一口凉气后，满意的更换了战场。

厚实的唇舌与温热的口腔给人带来致命的快感，像是挑逗一般河东勋只在前端反复吮吸，再用舌头划过整个柱身，在下面一点的地方他也没有冷落，用手反复揉搓着直到感受到器官的苏醒。伴随着几次深喉与推拉，他哥已经完全站立了起来，于是河东勋抬起头，露出一个挑衅意味十足的笑，说：“哥你怎么这么急呀，男人可不能太快。”

在还没有继续吞进去之前，他哥把手插进他的发间，轻轻拽着他不让他继续动作：“那我们来看看你快不快吧。”（后续是河东跪趴在沙发上，他哥一边舔后面一边给做HJ）


	5. 电话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是上一篇快不快的后续

河东勋上半身软趴趴的趴在床上，屁股却撅的老高，在他哥的急切攻势下只能发出一连串的哼唧声，在触碰到某一点后又骤然拔高了嗓音，沙哑又性感。

还没来得及享受那片刻的快感，扰人的电话铃声就响了起来。

河东勋像只鸵鸟一般捂住耳朵假装没听见，他哥却停下了动作说：“你来电话了，快去接一下。”

“我不接我不接，等会儿他就挂了。”HAHA又开始耍无赖撒娇了，他哥叹了一口气，身子向前伸手够到了手机扔在对方眼前，而河东却还在享受他哥刚才向前那一下带来的余韵。

为了敦促对方接电话，他哥直接拔了出来，站在地上抱着双手看着床上的人。

被逼的没办法，河东勋翻过身坐了起来，瞪了他哥一眼才接起电话。来电话的是音乐制作人，约他今晚一起去吃饭并讨论一下后期制作的问题，河东勋点头应下，挂了电话后却看见他哥已经要去洗澡了，“你干什么去？”

“洗澡啊，你要不要过来一起？”

像是问了一个很白痴的问题一般河东勋被噎住了，“你就把我晾在这里去洗澡，就现在这个状态？做了一半？”

“你晚上不是有约吗？”他哥反问道，其实做到一半就停下他也不好受。

“还早着呢，快回来继续，我们还能做一个小时。”河东勋看了眼手机估算到。

他哥露出了个轻佻的笑，说：“那就来浴室玩吧。”剩下的一个小时里河东勋也深切地感受到了他哥到底快不快，自己后面高潮后前面也被死死掐着不让射，最后还是求饶说等下要出去见人别太狠了才被松开，在没怎么被碰前面的情况下硬生生给艹射了。

晚上去吃饭的时候河东勋哑着嗓子屁股也疼，所以就没吃辣XD


	6. 醉酒

河东喝多了后喜欢乱亲人，抱着亲近的哥哥弟弟不停的亲，额头脸颊下巴，有时候就连分别拥抱时也会在你脖颈上亲一口。


End file.
